My life at Academi
by Frisk Dreemurr 15
Summary: Rookie is a normal boy living a normal life until his family decides to move to Japan at first he thinks his life will be hell but perhaps when he is enrolled into a certain school he will realize things aren't as bad as he thought...


My name is Rookie Mundy I am 17 years old and I have blue eyes, wear a blue shirt with green stripes, jeans, have short brown hair and my skin is a little on the tan side. For the most part I lived a normal life in a little town in Florida with my mom, dad and little sister Amy. But one day my one of Amy's friends introduced her to anime and after that she became obsessed with Japanese culture.

She got everything from anime videogames to plushies and she even went as far to suggest we move to Japan, I personally thought she lost her mind, my mom not so much she said that she thought it would be a good way for me to make new friends especially since I stayed alone most of the time.

My dad agreed with my mom and now I am living in Japan, at first I thought I would just stay home and play video games all day as usual but now it seems like that isn't going to happen because now my mom has enrolled me into a school called Academi where she expects me to make new friends, and here I am looking out the window of my mom's car as she drives me to school.

"Couldn't we just do this next week?" Rookie asked his mom, "Rookie I am not going to take you back to the house so you can sit on your butt and play videogames all day its unhealthy" she said "I exercise sometimes" said Rookie "No you don't, walking to the refrigerator does not count as exercise!" said my mom" I think it does." Said Rookie with a smile on his face "Well you could think that all you want you are still going to school." said Rookies mom 'God dammit.' thought Rookie half an hour later they arrived at Academi high school Rookie got out of the car in his school uniform "Bye Rookie enjoy your first day at school!" said Rookies mom with a smile "I will, bye." said Rookie

Soon his mom drove away and he followed the other students into school but while doing so he couldn't help but notice a girl with black hair in a ponytail looking at him "huh?" Said Rookie he looked back where he saw the girl again but she was gone, "Must have been my imagination." Rookie said to himself soon Rookie walked in and saw a locker with the label 'Rookie' on it I guess this one is mine he said as he entered the combination that was hidden on the paper. Taking out his indoor shoes and putting his other ones in the locker.

Rookie then walked into an area where there was a fountain and many other students talking to each other unsure of who to talk to he observed the groups of people and decided to talk to the girls who together looked like a rainbow "Um… hi!" Said Rookie the girl with her purple hair in drill pigtails was the first to look at him and upon doing so a bright blush appeared on her face "Oh are you new here?" She asked the blush never leaving her face she asked "Yeah my name is Rookie, Rookie Mundy" said Rookie "That's a nice name, mine is Kokona, Kokona Haruka and these are my friends Saki Miyu, Mei Mio, Koharu Hinata, Yuna Hina, and Yui Rio." said Kokona.

'Wow made six friends already maybe this day won't be so bad.' Thought Rookie as he smiled, little did he know he was being watched by a female figure in the bushes…

For the past, few days Rookie hung out with Kokona and her friends for a long time soon they all began to like him especially Kokona who overtime developed a crush on him and started baking meals for him on a daily basis, which he always shared with her as a token of her kindness.

On Friday… Rookie was walking around school looking for Kokona after walking around school for a while he finally found her outside against a back against the school wall texting Rookie smiled and went to walk up to her but before he reached her she got soaked in water from above shocked you looked up to find the culprit but only saw part of a black ponytail, before Rookie could say anything to Kokona ran to the showers Rookie chased after her but when he got into the shower room he got a nose bleed as he saw Kokona completely naked.

Rookie was originally going to leave her alone but then a dirty idea popped into his head making him smile slowly he snuck behind Kokona and put his hands on her hips turning her around "Rook- she was cut off as he kissed her she was surprised but soon accepted the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck "We shouldn't be doing this." said Kokona "No one will find out." said Rookie while kissing her neck, Kokona smiled and said "Alright then" she put her hands on Rookie's pants and pulled them down while Rookie took the rest of his clothes off.

Rookie set her down on the ground and began eating her out causing Kokona to moan loudly "Shhhh if you keep that up they will hear us." said Rookie "Sorry." moaned Kokona in a lower voice Rookie continued to eat out Kokona until she came on his face, Kokona then jumped onto Rookie getting him onto his back "Your turn." she said with a lustful smile She then started licking and sucking the tip like a lollipop Rookie also got a great view of her D cup boobs as she did this which he gladly started grabbing as Kokona sucked his cock, Rookie soon grew tired of her just licking the tip and gently pushed her down so she could deepthroat it instead which she did very well bobbing her head up and down.

Soon Rookie started reaching his peak and said "Kokona I am going to oh god!" said Rookie Kokona understood the warning and started rapidly jerking him off Rookie then came spraying seven ropes of cum on her face. "Mmmm." Kokona said as She used her fingers to wipe some of the cum of her face and put it in her mouth "You want to move onto the main event?" asked Rookie "Obviously" said Kokona with a smile as Rookie grabbed her hips and placed her on her back "Is this your first time?" asked Rookie "Yes." said Kokona with a blush "Alright then I will be gentle." said Rookie he slowly pushed his 7 inch cock into Kokona soon he broke her hymen making her wince he waited a while and slowly started to move making her start moaning again Kokona wrapped her arms around Rookies neck pulling him in for a kiss and she also wrapped her legs around his waist.

Soon Rookie felt something coming "Oh Kokona I am going to cum!" said Rookie "Cum inside me!" Said Kokona "Are you sure?" Asked Rookie "Yes I am on birth control." said Kokona "Ok." said Rookie 5 seconds later he came firing 1 rope after another into Kokona both Rookie and Kokona moaned in pleasure after 2 minutes Rookie pulled out of Kokona "I love you." said Rookie "I love you too." said Kokona they were about to kiss again when they heard the bell ring "Oh crap class!" they both said at the same time They put their clothes on as quickly as possible and ran to class but nearby was a girl with black hair in a ponytail who witnessed the whole thing "Senpai… You made a big mistake." she said with rage in her eyes but a psychotic smile on her face.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
